


Christmas With Nerris Diem

by ZodiacBiologist



Series: Campus Diem [5]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, F/M, Future Fic, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacBiologist/pseuds/ZodiacBiologist
Summary: With Christmas break rapidly approaching and a sudden lack of communication with his parents, Harrison finds himself alone for the holidays. That is, however, until Nerris steps in.





	1. Chapter 1

Harrison knew full well his parents were avoiding his calls. At least they actually picked up two weeks ago, but now, just three days before the college kids were booted from their dorms for the holidays, all communication had ceased. 

It’s not like he didn’t see that one coming, though. 

Harrison had anticipated this since the beginning of the year, actually; Hell, he didn’t even bother trying to go home for Thanksgiving, he just crashed at Max’s house for the week they had off. But, Christmas was different. Christmas was a whole three and a half weeks off, almost a month. He couldn’t possibly ask Max to stay that long! He’d be better off paying the twenty-five dollar a night fee to stay on campus or shut himself up in a hotel for the month.

He was fine with either, just as long as he had a bed to rest in. The winter was never kind to him as he just seemed to ache and get sick all the time. He’d be perfectly content with hibernating straight through December, which is what he intended to do as soon as Preston and Nerf finished their ‘Finals Week Fuckings’ and let him back in the room.

Not that there was any sign of them letting up anytime soon, as the door had remained locked for almost two hours now. It must be nice, though, having someone to share the bed with. Harrison would’ve loved to have Nerris cuddled up with him, but a chem final had called her away for the time being.

Speaking of Nerris, though, Harrison wanted to see her before she left. Pulling himself up off the hallway floor, the illusionist shoved his hands in his pockets to make up for not grabbing a coat and headed out into the rough chill of December  
____________________________________

“Harrison! Where the hell is your coat!?” Nerris was a ball of fury as she exited the lecture hall, Harrison trembling visibly. He had arrived forty-five minutes before Nerris’ final had ended.

“I-It’s-” The man was cut off by a pair of hands gripping his own,

“Damn it, Harrison, you’re freezing.” Nerris scolded, letting go of his hands to pull her scarf from around her neck. She threw it around Harrison’s shoulders before taking his hands once more, this time breathing onto them. Harrison suddenly felt himself growing anxious from all the attention, still not entirely used to it yet. 

“You look awful.”

“Gee, thanks…” The man groaned, the cold air ripping into his body. He didn’t mean to get short with her, he was just tired, maybe even a bit frustrated too. He didn’t want her to know that, though, so he simply shut his mouth and let her fuss over him awhile. She took his face in her hands and looked it over, humming quietly to herself,

“Ya know, I wish you’d take better care of yourself…” Nerris finally said, brushing her thumb over Harrison’s cheek. He leaned slightly into the touch, sighing gently,

“I know, I-”

“-Something’s bothering you...isn’t it?” Nerris’ had given up on her scolding, staring intently at the boy’s face. She had gotten significantly better at reading his body language since they began dating, something Harrison sometimes wished she couldn’t do. Now was one of those times…

“I-er. No. No, nothing is bothering me. I’m just ready for a nap is all...kind of my only plan for break…” Harrison rubbed nervously at his neck, mentally cursing himself. She didn’t need to know that last part. But, now that she did, Nerris’ whole face changed,

“Harrison...you’re not going home for Christmas?”

“My, um. My mom hasn’t been returning my calls...so I’m guessing not…” Harrison shoved his hands into his pockets, suddenly less aware of the cold. He wanted to just disappear in that moment; something about Nerris seeing him in such a pathetic made him even more anxious than he already was. Maybe he left his head back at Camp Campbell, but something made him think that Nerris wouldn’t think well of him anymore.

Much to his surprize, though, the girl didn’t seem to think so. Instead, she grabbed both ends of her scarf, tugging the man close to her. She wove her arms into a tight hug around him, blocking out even more of the cold. Whatever irritation and anxiety Harrison was feeling earlier had melted away,

“You’re not staying here for break. If they won’t have you, then you can just come home with me.” 

Anxiety returned once more as Harrison processed his new situation; He would be going home with Nerris for Christmas.  
____________________________________  
Nerris’ doting didn’t stop in front of the lecture hall, no, it continued all the way back to Harrison’s dorm.

“Harrison, I’m serious. You can’t keep doing this to yourself.” She said once they were safely inside the building. She had found all sorts of things to nag about on the walk over; Harrison coughed because he smoked too much, he was sick because he didn’t wear a coat, he didn’t sleep enough, he wasn’t eating, blah, blah, blah.

“Nerris, enough! I get it!” Harrison threw his arms above his head, though he instantly regretted his outburst. Nerris didn’t seem to mind; she simply hopped up the stairs,

“I’m just preparing you for a whole Christmas break at my parents’ house. They’re always worrying about you.” Had she not turned her head, Nerris would’ve missed the gentle smile on Harrison’s face,

“They do?”

“Of course, they do!” Nerris grinned, finally reaching the right floor, “Believe me, mom isn’t going to put up with you sleeping for dinner,” The woman crossed her arms, “And don’t think I will, either.”

Harrison blushed, pushing past Nerris to unlock his door, “I-uh…” He wasn’t quite sure of what to say. He definitely wasn’t sure of what to say when Nerris suddenly hugged him from behind, his keys falling from his hands, “N-Nerris?”

“Relax, would ya. It’s just a hug.” The girl teased, though she rolled onto her tip toes to breath against his ear, “Though, we could make it more than a hug, later.”

Tilting his head to face the woman, Harrison took a breath, ‘Dear, God,’ He thought, ‘How the hell am I gonna survive Christmas…’


	2. Chapter 2

Forget surviving Christmas, how the hell was Harrison going to survive having Preston as a roommate. He was pretty damn lucky Nerris had caused him to drop his keys, or he would’ve been face to face with a scene he definitely didn’t want to see. The comotion from behind the door had given Preston and Nurf just enough time to make themselve ‘presentable’ before Nerris and Harrison entered.

The room reeked of sex and a slice of pizza that had been sitting outside of the refrigerator just two hours too long. Harrison readied himself for another scolding that never came. Instead, Nerris shed her coat and crawled on to Harrison’s bed, opening her arms for him to join her.

“Alright, dorks, it’s our turn now.” She snapped at the couple across from them, who shuffled to Nurf’s room across the hall, no doubt to finish what they started. Harrison watched the door shut behind them before joining Nerris in bed, settling on top of her. Hibernating for the rest of finals week was always better with company.  
____________________________________

“He’s all yours, honey.” Harrison distantly heard Preston say, sleep still clinging to him like a wet blanket. It was the morning after the last finals were given and the university wanted their students gone. Nerris had packed up her car and only needed her boyfriend before she could take off and spend some much needed time at home. 

A mild irritation set in once she discovered he was still sleeping.

“Harrison, come on! We gotta beat the traffic!” Nerris said, lightly smacking the boy’s face. Harrison groaned and tried to pull the blankets over his head. Usually, he would have very little problem getting up in the morning, since his shifts at The Bean trained him to do that sort of thing, however, Harrison found himself not feeling all that great as break crept closer, prompting him to stay in bed as long as possible; rather or not it was a physical or mental ill he was feeling, he wasn’t quite sure. 

When smacking didn’t work, Nerris tried putting the man in a sitting position. This worked to rouse him slightly, though it was still Nerris doing most of the supporting, “Harrison, come on, time to get up.”

She picked at a piece of lint stuck in his hair, waiting somewhat patiently for the boy to open his eyes. It took everything in him for Harrison to finally wake up and, once he was awake, the man wanted nothing more to be asleep again. 

“You can sleep in the car…” Nerris offered, helping Harrison to his feet. The man gave a slight nod, turning to pick up his bag. Though, the act of bending didn’t come easy as a pain raced up the man’s spine. Yup, definitely a physical ill. Quite the way to start the Holidays…  
____________________________________

It took a solid hour before Harrison was ready to go anywhere and Nerris was growing impatient. 

“Just go without me. I’ll be fine here…” Harrison felt his own frustration mounting. While he was held up originally by the realization that he never actually packed a bag for break, he had additionally managed to lose his phone in the process. All signs pointing to him saying on campus, right?

Nope.

Nerris had got up from Harrison’s bed and crossed the room. She dragged Preston’s desk chair over to Harrison

“What are you-” Harrison went to ask as Nerris’ climbed onto it. Now standing just a few inches taller than her boyfriend, Nerris reached for his shoulders. She started rubbing a bit, sighing,

“Okay, I know, the holidays are kind of overwhelming, but it’s okay. No one is leaving anyone anywhere.” Nerris put her arms around his shoulders now. Harrison sighed, moving to face Nerris now,

“I’m sorry, I just...I’m…” Harrison wasn’t sure of what to say to her. ‘Scared’ didn’t fit quite right and ‘anxious’ didn’t quite describe exactly what he was feeling. Now would’ve been a great time for Nerris to read him, as she usually did.

Again, nope.

Instead, she hopped off the chair and took Harrison’s bag off the floor, “Come on, we can talk more in the car.”

However, more talking did not occur in the car, as the moment Nerris began to drive, a soft tune playing over the radio, Harrison had fallen back asleep.  
____________________________________

Four hours in the car still wasn’t a long enough nap for Harrison, though the sudden realization that they had arrived at Nerris’ house certainly woke the man up. He found himself squirming in his seat as the house came in to view.

What if her parents didn’t want him there? What if Nerris didn’t want him there? What if he did something wrong? What if-

“Harrison?” A hand landed on Harrison’s chest, which he gladly put his own hand on top of. He didn’t notice his breathing had picked up until then.

“Sorry, zone out, I guess…” He sighed, squeezing Nerris’ hand to let her know he was okay. The girl nodded, offering him a smile.

“Relax, we all love you and want you here.” Nerris had practically read Harrison’s mind, the words providing him with the comfort he needed to enter the house. 

Nerris’ parents were waiting by the door, engulfing the pair in a hug as soon as they entered. While the interaction was probably nice for most people, Harrison found himself feeling even more awkward, as he wasn’t quite sure what to do with his arms. Should he return the hug or just let himself be hugged?

Luckily for him, the hug only lasted a few seconds before they were released. Nerris’ parents took a step back to look at the two, their faces falling instantly. Harrison tensed slightly, wracking his head for anything he could’ve done wrong in the last two minutes.

“You kids look exhausted!” Nerris’ mother said, arms folding, “Those damn finals, stressing everyone out…”

“Did you guys stop and eat anywhere? I can go make grilled cheese, if you want.” Nerris’ father was already headed toward the kitchen, followed close behind by his wife. Now left alone, Harrison exhaled sharply, causing Nerris laughed, moving to take his hand,

“See? I told you I was preparing you for my parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harrison is just a ball of nerves and Nerris is doing her best! 
> 
> Btw, keep Harrison losing his phone in mind, as it will be important later.


	3. Chapter 3

Truth be told, Nerris’ dad had absolutely no business making grilled cheese; they were either cooked too little or too long. Regardless, Harrison ate the damn sandwich like it was the only food he had seen in months. Nerris’, and even her mother, watched in slight awe, pushing their sandwiches closer to the boy. 

“Were you that hungry?” Nerris asked, beginning to feel mildly bad for not waking him up when she stopped at McDonalds (and threw away the evidence). Harrison shrugged, taking another bite,

“I guess I was. I did kinda sleep through breakfast…” He sheepishly admitted, brushing all the crumbs on the plate to the center. Nerris’ mother gave him a puzzled look,

“Well, don’t plan on doing that here. We always eat breakfast together,” She folded her arms over the table, turning her attention to Nerris, “Especially now that this one is home.”

Nerris quickly grabbed her sandwich and took a bite, trying but failing to not seem flustered. Lunch continued in silence after that, as the rest of the poorly-made grilled cheeses were eaten by the hungry college kids.

By the time the dishes had made it into the sink, Nerris was feeling the fatigue Harrison was earlier, her head bobbing slowly as she willed herself to keep her eyes open. While Harrison was more awake than before, he too found himself in need of yet another nap. 

“Nerris, I changed the sheets on your bed, and Harrison can have the guest room.” Nerris’ mother said, tapping Nerris on the head. The girl jolted awake, head rapidly turning both ways.

“Wha!? I’m up!” Nerris threw her arms above her head defensively, still confused by her surroundings. Her parents chuckled a bit, then shared a glance. Nerris father moved to pick bring the girl up into his arms, still able to support her weight, even in her adult years. 

“Yup, definitely time for a nap.” He said, exiting the kitchen and heading up the stairs to his daughter’s room.

“Wuh? Didja say somethin’?” Nerris slurred, sleep creeping heavily into her voice as it carried down the hallway. Her mother held back a grin, then turned her attention to Harrison, who shifted from foot to foot. 

“I’ll show you to your room, okay?” She asked softly, though even that seemed to startle the boy.

“I, uh! Yeah. Um, okay.” Harrison chewed at his lip, suddenly finding himself feeling meek. He kept his eyes trained on the floor as he followed the woman up the stairs. 

“It’s this room, here. There are extra blankets in the closet and we already brought your bag up, so you should be set.” Nerris’ mom, much to Harrison’s surprize, moved into the room, rather than leave. He finally looked up to see her pull back the blanket on the bed; she patted the spot she had made, then motioned for him to come over.

“W-what?” Harrison asked, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“I know you two are adults, but everyone gets tucked in at this house.” 

“U-uh...thanks, but you really don’t have to…” Harrison’s body betrayed him as he found himself walking toward the bed anyway. No sooner than had he sat down, the blanket was pulled back over to cover his body, then tucked neatly around him. Nerris’ mother then picked up a pillow to fluff before placing it under Harrison’s head.

“Get some sleep, we’ll start our Christmas festivities later today.” 

And with that, she left the room, closing the door softly behind her. Harrison stared at the closed door, trying to collect his thoughts on his day this far. He had lunch made for him then was tucked into bed; the whole thing seemed like a scene straight from Coraline. There just had to be a catch somewhere, as the holidays were never this nice for him. 

Of course, he had thought too soon. 

It wasn’t often that he received phone calls, though he definitely knew his ringtone when he heard it. Magic by Pilot blared from somewhere over by the door, prompting the man to get out of bed and investigate. 

Sure enough, Harrison’s bad sat by the door frame, a light from one corner indicating where his phone had been. Scrambling to grab the technology before the call ended, Harrison hit ‘accept’ without checking the caller I.D.

“Hello?”

A gasp, “H-Harrison...Hello.”

“M-mom?” Harrison switch the hand his phone was in as his left one decided to tremble. He took a seat on the floor, zoned in on whatever his mother was about to say. 

“Y-your father and I-I will be h-having Christmas lunch o-on C-Christmas Eve this y-year. You f-f-free to join...i-if you want…”

Silence. Harrison’s mouth moved, though no words came out. What could he possibly say to her, short of ‘fuck you’? She was inviting him, albeit late...And something in him desperately wanted to go, but what about Nerris? 

“Harrison?”

“Y-Yeah, mom. Um, I’m at Nerris’ house right now, actually, b-but I’ll let you know soon if I’m coming…” Harrison felt himself grow cold, mind racing. He went to ask his mother why she hadn’t called when he was met with a simple ‘Okay’, before the line went dead. Letting his phone slip from his shaking hands, Harrison found himself becoming overwhelmed.

What the hell was he supposed to do now? 

Apparently, his body knew the answer to that, already halfway out the door before his mind could catch up to it. Once it did, Harrison realized he was standing in front of Nerris’ door, hand hovering over the door knob. 

This wasn’t right, either. While he had Nerris had, ehem, shared some personal space before, the act of walking right into her room seemed wrong for whatever reason. Maybe it was due to her parents being there, but Harrison suddenly felt somewhat perverted for even thinking Nerris would just allow him to share a bed with her, even if it was only going to be for five minutes. 

Well, if he couldn’t go to Nerris’ and he couldn’t go to himself, there was just one thing left to do…

He hadn’t smoked in almost two weeks, something Nerris had praised him for. In fact, he had her convinced he had gotten rid of all of his cigarettes. It made him feel awful as he made his way back to his guest room, closing the door behind him. He took a breath, holding his palm out, flat.

“Guess this trick wasn’t entirely useless…” he mumble, flicking his wrist. The sudden existence of a cigarette in his hand made his heart race. It was awful, it really was, but getting to have another fix after so long excited him. So much so, that he was almost glad his mother had called. However, then excitement faded as he slipped it between his fingers, an overwhelming guilt taking over.   
He needed this, he really did. It was going to help him, it reall-

“I can’t...I promised her…” Harrison mumbled to just himself, flicking his wrist once more. Swallowing thickly, Harrison stood; now, he definitely didn’t know what to do.  
____________________________________

“Harrison?” Nerris stared at the lump of pillows and blankets that had joined her floor at some point during her nap. From the way the boy’s gaze tired moved up to her, it was evident he hadn’t done any sleeping.

“My mother called. Asked if I wanted to join for Christmas lunch…” Harrison mumbled, picking at a loose feather on his pillow. Nerris stared,

“Why the hell are you on the floor when there’s a whole bed over here?”

“I-uh…” Harrison didn’t get to respond, as Nerris had joined him on the floor, pulling him into her arms. 

“It’s okay, Harrison…” Nerris sighed, “I’m okay with whatever you need to do…”

“I need a shower, that’ll help me think.” Harrison said, resting his head on his girlfriend’s shoulder. The girl’s face lit with a soft blush,

“Mind if I join you?”

Maybe it was the stress, but Harrison couldn’t find it in himself to blush, “If you want….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Nerris. You're gonna kill that boy, lol. One or two more chapters to go!


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t the first time that Harrison stood naked before Nerris. It was, however, the first time that the sight of the girl’s body did nothing to him. The man, instead, took picking at his own shoulders, a million other things racing through his head. When picking did nothing to ease his anxiety, Harrison moved to turn on the faucet, hoping a cold shower would get his head in order again.

“Harrison, that water is way too cold.” Nerris protested, letting the water run onto her outstretched palm. Harrison sighed miserably,

“What do I do, Nerris?” Harrison had already forgotten about the shower and instead took to pacing the bathroom. He felt that, if he stopped moving, the situation would overtake him somehow. He would have continued pacing had Nerris not grabbed him by the shoulders,

“You take a deep breath and stop thinking about it for a moment,” The girl said, rubbing her thumbs over his shoulders, “Then you get in the shower and relax while I take care of you…” 

That seemed simple enough, right? Nerris had turned the water to as hot as she could get it without being uncomfortable, though Harrison seemed to still dislike it as his body became more tense under its spray. Nerris frowned, stepping in front of him to take the brunt of it, reaching out to pull him into a hug.

That was all it was, really, just an innocent hug. While her mind had briefly conjured up an image of what she COULD be doing, she quickly disregarded it. She knew Harrison didn’t need that right now. What he did need, though, was some unconditional love and support.

That was something Nerris could provide.

If there was one surefire way to get Harrison to calm down, it was definitely by playing with his hair. Nerris had discovered this little detail right before a midterm exam, where it seemed like nothing would get Harrison to rest. Five minutes of simply touching his hair had the boy knocked out for hours.

And so, Nerris reached for the shampoo, working a small amount into Harrison’s hair. As anticipated, the man’s body began to relax, though his distressed expression remained on his face. After only 3 minutes of having his hair washed, Harrison let his legs give out, falling to a kneeling position in the shower. The action startled Nerris, who had to grab onto Harrison’s shoulder’s in order to stay up right.

“Harrison, what the he-” Nerris cried out, regaining her footing. She hoped he had done that on purpose, rather than simply passing out in her bathroom.

That would be a fun situation to have to explain.

Lucky for her, Harrison put his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead against her hip. Nerris placed her hands on top of his head, “Baby, it’s okay…”

“When we get married...we can have Christmas at our house...so only people who want to be there will come…” Harrison mumbled, no doubt now that the shampoo had found its way into his eyes. It didn’t seem to bother him, though, as the boy held fast to his girlfriend. 

“Harrison...would that make you happy?” Nerris asked, resuming her earlier task of washing the boy’s hair. He nodded under her hands, sighing softly,

“I want that more than anything in the world…”

Nerris hands stilled at the confession, causing Harrison to tense once more. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that…

“Then…” Nerris finally spoke, “Think about Christmas in our house and how nice it’ll be…” 

The two fell back into silence as they resumed their tasks, staying in the shower until the water ran cold.  
____________________________________

Harrison hardly registered the rest of the shower until Nerris had been helping him dry off. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that, the next thing he knew, he was lying in Nerris’ bed, absolutely nothing separating their shower warmed bodies. Harrison laid on top of Nerris, tracing patterns across her arms. He had conjured up the loveliest scene of dancing in their living room that he wasn’t quite ready to let go of yet.

“I’ll go with you...if that helps…” The scene dissolved as if it has been dipped in acid, leaving Harrison with the cold realization that he had yet to make up his mind. Glancing up at Nerris, he saw her face devoid of any emotion. She was giving him the choice of rather or not to accept, with the promise of standing by him no matter what. It was the nicest thing.

“I-I…Let’s do it then…” Harrison mumbled, tucking his head under Nerris’ chin. The girl nodded, but chose to say nothing. 

To make up for his earlier state of mind, Harrison tucked his head just a bit lower.

Then lower.

Then-

“Harrison!”  
____________________________________

The days leading up to the proposed Christmas lunch were some of the greatest days Harrison had ever experienced. Every day was filled with a new experience, hugs, and enough alcohol to make dancing on a chair at 3am seem just fine by everyone. 

As a matter of fact, Harrison had actually forgotten about the lunch all together and would have continues to forget about it had Nerris not brought it up to him.

“We’ll need to be back by 5 for Christmas dinner here. I want to help mom set up before everyone gets here.” Nerris said, the morning of, stepping into her closet to pull a dress off of a hanger. 

Harrison shoved his face in a pillow, “Why can’t we just stay in bed all day?”

“We can do that tomorrow, Harrison, come on.” Nerris dropped to her knees, searching high and low for her shoes. She anticipated needing to redouble her efforts to get the man out of bed, though she found that, by the time she had emerged from under the bed, Harrison had already gotten up and was busy tugging on a clean shirt. His disinterest was evident as he sluggishly fastened the buttons on his shirt, followed by a rather half-hearted attempt to find his tie. 

Nerris giggled, “It’s gonna be a good day, Harrison, you’ll see.”   
____________________________________

“S-so…” Of course, this was never a good conversation started; not when Nerris and Harrison had just spent the last two hours traveling in a tense silence. That ‘s-so’ was the gateway to many topics that neither young adult were quite ready to discuss.

“H-how is school g-going?” Harrison’s mother made slow movements and she raised her fork to pick up a few cranberries; she had chosen her question wisely. 

“Good.” Harrison and Nerris answered in unison, though nobody seemed intrigued by that. Instead, Harrison’s father reached for his glass, eyes trained at his son,

“A-are you t-two enjoying b-b-break?”

The whole ambiance of the house seemed as though it were set in slow motion; coupled with the yellowing light bulbs casting foggy light on faded wallpaper, the whole scene seemed as if it were a painting, rather than real life. The only reminder that life could still move at a normal speed was the tremors from Harrison’s hands, which seemed to increase as soon as they entered the house.

Nerris had placed her hand on top of Harrison’s right hand to keep it still, though, it only seemed to worsen the trembling of the left. 

“Break has been...eventful.” Nerris finally answered, looking at Harrison to add on to her statement. The man said nothing, instead working to calm his hands. While there was definitely tension in the air, it wasn’t threatening, just awkward.

“I-is that g-good?” Harrison’s mother inquired; Nerris grinned.

“Yes, Ma’am. There always been something to do at my house.”

“W-well, t-thank you f-for letting H-Harrison stay with you.” Harrison’s father spoke up, even going as far as to offer the girl a smile back.

“He’s always welcome at my place. We love having him over.”

“Has h-he… Uh...d-done anything, y-yet?” Whatever tension had left from the earlier exchange was now back in full force. ‘Anything’ could only mean so many things and Nerris was certain she knew what that was referring to.

“No, he hasn’t. He doesn’t do that anymore…” Nerris’ voice dropped its earlier warmth, the hand on top of Harrison’s tightened its hold.

“D-do you s-still-” Harrison’s mom had set her fork down, eyes roaming her son. Harrison groaned,

“No, mom. No more smoking.”

A pause. Then a sigh.

“Good.” 

“What?” Harrison almost whispered, facial expression indicating his confusion to her comment. His mother was more than happy to explain,

“S-smoking affects y-your looks. Y-you have a p-pretty g-girlfriend to i-impress…” A soft smile graced her features; a smile Harrison hadn’t seen in years.

“Mom?”

“I-it’s n-nice h-having you t-two…”

Harrison could hardly believe what he was hearing; moreover, he couldn’t believe that, for the first time in years, the trembling in his hands seemed to have stopped completely.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be written simultaneously with Nikki's Christmas special. Lot more to come for this series! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimers: I own nothing


End file.
